The Potter Twins: The Deception
by Flying Dragonite
Summary: Full Summary inside. Harry had a twin; and together they were destined to have more power than anyone before them. Voldemort attacks, and ends up as a spirit. Then he notices the girl's incredibly strong aura and decides to befriend her instead of killing her; taking her away before Hagrid shows up, leaving Harry behind. Will eventually be Voldemort/OC. Rated T for safety's sake.
1. Prologue: A Dark Beginning

**Summary: A story in which Harry Potter has a sibling… a twin sister in fact! The prophecy told of twins born at the end of June, of parents that thrice defied Voldemort. The twins would have great, unimaginable powers, powers strong enough to defeat the Dark Lord who ruled over all. Voldemort freaks and tries to kill the twins, but ends up as a spirit instead… when he notices the girl has a very strong aura, and takes her away, intending on befriending the child who has the power to destroy him.**

**A/N: So yeah… I was reading some Harry Potter fanfics, and I got the inspiration so we'll see where it goes.  
BTW; if you see any mistakes, please point them out to me. My beta is currently VERY busy at school, and I have already sent him two things to beta, so I didn't want to add more pressure on his already full schedule. Thanks!**

Prologue

"_The ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approach… twins, born as the seventh month dies… Children of ones who have thrice defied him… They will have power so far unimaginable, far more than any before…_"

Gleaming red eyes met stormy grey eyes. "Is this true?" a high, cold voice hissed.

"Every word," another, shakier voice promised. The gleaming red eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

"Very well… there is only one choice then… the Potters!" the cold voice said, voice full of hate and malice. The stormy grey eyes turned panicked.

"The… the Potters, My Lord? Lily…?" the shaky voice whispered the last part. The red eyes glared down the grey.

"Surely you hold no love for that blood traitor and that filthy mudblood?!" the grey eyes turned ashamed.

"Please, My Lord… spare the woman. 'Tis not her fault she was born in filth," the grey-eyed man pleaded.

The red-eyed cloaked figure paused its pacing, apparently thinking. "Since you have been loyal and given me this information… I will grant your request. I will offer her a choice. Whether she takes it or not is up to her."

"Thank you, My Lord! Thank you!" the grey-eyed man fell to his knees, practically worshipping the cloaked figure.

"Leave, and send in our little rat friend," the red-eyed figure ordered. The grey-eyed man nodded obediently, and left.

*scene break*

Haley Potter was unusually aware for a baby of 15 months. She knew things; understood things that most children couldn't hope to begin to understand until they were three years old. She understood why her parents were worried. Though she couldn't hope to know about the war, she knew the world was dark, outside their bright, happy little home. Haley could feel in inside. Her brother seemed not to notice, always happy and rarely sad, no matter what happened to him. He'd burn his hand on the stove, cry for literally two seconds, and then be happily laughing again. Things just slid off of him.

But Haley was different, a more somber babe. She could tell that her parents were worried, though she knew not of what. But she noticed that every time there was a knock on the door, or they heard someone just outside their home, both James and Lily tensed up, hands to their wands. And so it was, that fateful night that left the wizarding world reeling in shock.

Harry and Haley were playing together in the living room, just rolling around and having a good time. Their father came in the room and threw down his wand onto the coffee table, collapsing on the sofa, laughing at something Lily had said. Lily herself picked up Harry and swung him around, making him giggle happily. Then the door burst open. Lily's eyes widened and scooped up Haley in her arms, fleeing up the stairwell.

"Get the kids, Lily! I'll hold him off!" James shouted after her. A high, cold laugh filled the house with the sound of evil.

"You fool! You hope to hold _me_ off, without a wand?! Avada Kedavra!" the red-eyed figure in the cloak shot a spell at James, causing the man to collapse like a puppet with its strings cut. The cloaked figure made its way up the stairway, to the room the frantic mother had tried to block off. The figure casually blasted the furniture out of the way, entering the room.

Lily frantically blocked the children's crib with her body. "No! Not Harry! Not Haley! Please! Not my babies! Take me instead! Please! Not Harry, not Haley!"

"Stand aside, you silly girl! Stand aside!" the figure ordered, but the mother paid no heed, still blocking the children.

"Please! Not them! Take me instead! Not Harry! Not Haley! Please!" she pleaded for mercy, but got none as the figure ordered her a second and third time from the crib before losing patience.

"Avada Kedavra!" a green light shot at the woman, cutting her down just like her husband.

Then the figure crossed to the crib, looking down at the innocent babes. Harry thought it was all a joke of his father, expecting to see James pull the hood down, and his mom to pop up, laughing. But Haley knew better. She saw what Harry did not, the evil red eyes glaring, and pulled Harry down. She held him, glaring back at the cloaked figure, daring him to do the deed.

Lord Voldemort looked down at the little girl glaring at him. His eyes narrowed, and he shot his final spell. "Avada Kedavra!" the green light shot at the twins. Then Voldemort was in major pain, and found himself collapsed on the floor. He tried to get up, to realize that he was no longer inside his body. His body was sprawled out, burning, melting, an empty shell. Voldemort rose himself over the crib, hoping that he had at least killed the damn kids. But miraculously, both babes were still alive.

The little boy was collapsed, a lightning scar on his forehead, bleeding and shining like silver. The girl was not unconscious, but staring at something Voldemort couldn't see, a small smile on her face. A scar ran across her right eye, and that eye had turned a bright but deep gold, contrasting with her other grey eye. It was with a jolt that Voldemort recognized the grey of the eye; suspiciously wondering who exactly this girl's father was. But her twin was the spitting image of James.

Then Voldemort noticed that a deep blue glow was beginning to surround the girl, and he realized that the girl was the source of the power. The blue glow was her aura; she was projecting it from herself visibly; something even that powerful old fool Dumbledore had trouble doing. But this girl, this mere _baby_, was projecting her aura like it was easy as breathing! The girl was powerful, alright. Voldemort spared a glance at the boy, who had awakened, and was beginning to cry. It was then that Voldemort made his decision.

The boy was of no consequence; he wasn't the one Voldemort was looking for. The girl was the powerhouse, the important piece in the game. As it was obvious that Voldemort could not kill the girl through conventional means, he'd have to gain control over her. He couldn't let that fool Dumbledore get his arthritic hands on her; then the Light would win for sure. Voldemort sunk into the crib and enveloped the girl with his spirit. He'd been pure spirit before, so he knew what to do. He closed his eyes and focused.

*scene break*

Rubeus Hagrid had just gotten an urgent message from the Headmaster. Lily and James were dead! He needed to see if Harry and Haley had survived. Hagrid was shedding tears as he strode through the burning house. He paid no notice to the timbers crashing around him. He saw James first, and gave a cry of rage that he echoed when he come to the upstairs bedroom. He looked around. He-who-must-not-be-named was nowhere in sight; just leaving a slump of burned robes. Hagrid crossed the room to the crib, where he let out another cry. Harry was there, with a bleeding lightning bolt scar on his head; but of Haley there was no sign. Thankfully Harry was alive, crying for his mother. Hagrid picked up the baby, cradling him.

"It'll be al'ight, little one," Hagrid tried to whisper. He left the house as the Aurors arrived.

"You alright, Hagrid?" one of them asked.

"Where's Lily and James? And little Haley?" another asked, only to break off as he saw Hagrid's tears. "No…" he gasped.

Hagrid merely nodded. There were gasps and moans and shrieks all around. They got to work trying to get the fire out; trusting that Hagrid would take Harry, the supposed only survivor of the Potter family, to Dumbledore, who would surely keep him safe.

They never did find little Haley Potter. The cloak and robes Voldemort left behind had a good amount of his body in them, burned to a crisp, and it was assumed that somehow little Harry had deflected the curse, burning the house, his sister, and Voldemort himself. Harry Potter became the Boy-Who-Lived, and was sent to live with his only living relatives, the magic-hating muggles, the Dursleys.

But if the Aurors had looked a little further, indeed did more than stand around boo-hooing about Lily and James, and/or celebrating that Voldemort was finally gone; they would have noticed the traces of magic; and followed it to where Voldemort's spirit had taken Haley. But, as it was, the Aurors of the Ministry of Magic were the usual incompetent fools just as the government itself, and Haley was left to the devices of Lord Voldemort.

**A/N: So that was the prologue! What did you think? Pretty interesting, huh? This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction, so please don't hate me. Don't bother flaming me. I will reply cuttingly and then use the flame to make smores. I can't stand people who flame others.  
Mind you, flames are different than critism. Like when someone says: "oh I don't like your fanfic, and this is why: *blah blah blah*" that is not a flame to me. That is honest constructive critism. I may feel bad that you don't like my fic, but that is not a flame. A flame is when someone goes: "I hate your fic, it's really bad, blah blah blah" and curses at you, not even explaining why they don't like it… That is a flame and is very rude and I hate that. So… EH! That is my rant on flames, goodbye everyone.**


	2. Chapter 1: A Lighter Start

**A/N: Wow I'm so glad you guys liked my story! I feel so happy that two people have already reviewed that I'm giving this to you guys today! YAY! Thank you so much.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! You should know that.**

Chapter 1

Voldemort looked at the orphanage thoughtfully. He had absolutely _loathed_ living in the place as a child; in fact he hated it so much that even he wouldn't wish that life on his worst enemy. Yet, here he was with a small child barely old enough to walk, and very little power whatsoever. So it was with great reluctance that he brought the now-sleeping Haley Potter, and laid her on the steps to the orphanage for the owners to find in the morning. He conjured a letter with what little power he had left, and put it beside the child. All he had put in the letter was that her parents had recently died, and her first name, Haley.

*Scene Break*

The next morning, Veronica Eering shouted in surprise when she opened the door to the orphanage to go for her morning jog before all the children woke up. Laying on the steps, wrapped in nothing but a small ragged blanket that looked burned in places, was a small baby girl who couldn't have been more than two years old. Next to her lay a letter, which Mrs. Eering immediately tore open, her eyes narrowing as she read.

_To whom it may concern:  
I would rather not do this, but unfortunately I have no other choice but to send this child to an orphanage. Her parents died last night in a terrible house fire, and I find myself unable to take care of the child. It is with great hopes that the orphanage will be kind to her; and not give her up for adoption, as I plan on collecting her again at the soonest time I can manage. Her name is Haley._

The letter was unsigned. Mrs. Eering stared disbelievingly at it for a second, before the girl woke up and started crying. Sighing, resigning herself to yet another child to take care of, the woman picked up the child and brought her into the orphanage, hoping that whoever had left the child would pick her up soon.

*Scene Break*

4 Years Later

Voldemort was steaming with frustration. He had finally located one of his horcruxes, after several years of looking, but now he was in a major dilemma. How was he going to make a body for his spirit to inhabit? As soon as he merged with his horcrux, all his magic and energy had come back, but as a spirit there was little magic he could do. He had to find a body, fast, so that he could take the girl back from the orphanage.

If not for the girl, Voldemort would never have come back into the wizarding world until he was strong and powerful again. It wasn't that he was afraid, no, far from it. The problem was, everyone was on the alert for Voldemort. Before, he'd had the element of surprise. Now he had only his powers, which were quite exceptional. Unfortunately for Voldemort, he could not find a single mind worthy, in his mind, to be taken over or enough magically endowed to make him a new body. Frustrated to the point of screaming, Voldemort headed for the orphanage, just to see how the girl was faring.

What he found when he reached the orphanage made him doubt whether sending the girl to the place was the right course of action. At first, she seemed fine, other than the fact that she played by herself more than the other children. Then out of nowhere, the girl clutched her right eye, where her scar was, and started screaming and crying. Voldemort came into the orphanage, knowing the muggles wouldn't see him, and floated over the girl, wondering what on earth was happening. Then the girl started emitting her aura, something that again, the muggles couldn't see, and when the aura touched Voldemort's spirit, he was suddenly transported.

He could see what the girl was seeing; which was her brother, Harry Potter, being beaten by a huge man. The man was shouting obscenities and throwing a huge temper tantrum, watched by another, very pudgy boy. But the other boy wasn't frightened, far from it. He watched with eager eyes, and laughed when the smaller boy cried out, pleading his 'uncle' to stop. If Voldemort had still had blood running through him, the scene would have made his blood boil.

After all, it was one thing to torture _muggle_ children, or _mudbloods_, but a wizarding child, even a half-blood, being tortured by a mere muggle, was against everything Voldemort stood for. Besides the fact that Child Abuse was the most punishable offense in the wizarding world, because child abuse could mess up the magic of the child, make it unstable and unsafe, thus ruining the child's magical potential, sometimes even driving the child insane. As for little Haley, it was obvious that she could feel the pain that Harry was feeling, as well as watch it happen.

This fact out of everything else made Voldemort the angriest. He wanted this powerful girl at his side, but if she were emotionally scarred from this, perhaps even her magic suffered from this, all of his efforts would be for naught. But when Voldemort tried to stop the muggle, he found that he had no power, and soon after Voldemort found himself back in the orphanage, staring at Haley, who had finally stopped screaming, though tears were still flooding down her face.

It was at that moment, when something changed inside of Voldemort. Seeing the two children he had thought to kill being tortured, watching as they suffered, it brought him no happiness. He wasn't indifferent, he was angry; his anger blossomed until he saw the tears running down the girl's face and something changed. His heart began to stir for the first time in his life. Something about the girl was so powerful that it changed the most stubborn, hardest, coldest of hearts ever known to the world. It was that day, that Voldemort found love. He began to understand, just the tinniest bit, why the Old Fool was so adamant that love was the greatest power on earth.

The day later found Voldemort wandering the streets of Muggle England, thinking. He could not explain the feelings he'd felt, seeing the children suffer, watching the girl cry afterwards. It had made him want to scoop her up and tell her that everything was going to be alright. To whisper to her the stories of Old, when magic was dominant. Tell her that he was striving for that world again, so that what was happening to her brother would never happen again.

It was these thoughts and more that distracted him from the change that was taking place within him. He finally noticed as the sun began to set. He stood atop a hill, watching the sun go down, and his final thought was that he'd never seen a more beautiful sight in the world. Then the entity that was known as Voldemort died forever, being replaced by something, someone much better, healed in spirit. He would not know this until much later, but all of his horcruxes, even the one inside little Harry Potter, detached from their containers and filled his soul again, making it whole, healing it, his feelings changing it. His spirit had changed, and in this change his magic had made a body, much different than he had been before.

He woke up lying on the ground. He immediately realized that he was once again in a body. Tears sprung to his eyes, he was so filled with joy. He felt his face, enraptured with the sensation of skin on his fingers. He looked around for something reflective. He saw something glinting at the bottom of the hill. It was a small shard of glass, as if from a mirror. He tried to see himself in it, but it was too small. He then wandered the streets until he found a reflective surface off of one of the shops and stood there, staring at his new body.

His body was that of a fifteen year old boy, and his appearance could not be any more different than his old self. He had sandy brown hair that lay flat on his skull, barely standing up at all. He had a long face with a long chin and small nose, and he was gratified to at least recognize his trademark lipless mouth. His body was that of an average teenage boy, not too big or too small; he seemed to be a little above five feet. But the most changed thing about his appearance was his eyes. They were not red or snake-like at all; rather they had changed into replicas of Haley's right eye, a soft gold.

The former Dark Lord looked at himself and realized that he was no longer Voldemort. He wasn't Tom Riddle or Marvolo or Voldemort or the Dark Lord. He was just himself, changed. But with his own change, he wanted to change the world. Dumbledore would want to stop him; after all the Old Fool wanted things to stay the way they were. But no, the former Voldemort still wanted domination of the wizards, for Muggles easily outnumbered them all, and if the wizards remained in hiding for much longer, the muggles would catch up to them and be able to find them, and kill them. This, he could not let happen. So he still had his plans in action, but with different motives behind it. "I won't be Voldemort anymore," he whispered to his reflection. "But I am still deadly… the deadly hunter of Muggles. My name is Voaurak!" he whispered to himself, and then his eyes widened as a silver glow encased him for a second, his new aura.

**A/N: Well… this chapter got a little carried away, don't you think?! It literally wrote itself. WOW! I definitely was not expecting that. Were you guys? I don't think so. Man, these stories just have a life of their own. So I will do some explaining: Voaurak means 'deadly hunter,' I don't know what language though, I just looked it up online… 'Voar' means deadly and 'Aurak' means hunter so I put them together as Voaurak. His name was the only thing I planned in this chapter, literally. It is pronounced "voah-oh-rack."  
Another thing I'll explain since it isn't very clear: Voaurak is no longer straight evil, but he is not completely good either. He still wants Wizard Domination, he's just going to go about it in a different way, plus his reasonings have changed as well. And Dumbles won't be evil, just on the other side of the conflict. Dumbles wants everything to stay the same, indeed wants Harry to kill Voldemort eventually, and if Harry dies of that, well oh well it's all for the 'Greater Good.' But Voaurak recognizes the threat that Muggles can be on good ol' wizarding folk, being half-blood himself.**


	3. Chapter 2: A Promise Made

**A/N: So I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. The books, movie rights, and franchises belong to J.K. Rowling and her list of movie people and whoever bought her franchise rights or whatever. The point is; I don't own it!**

Chapter 2

5 years later

Haley looked around carefully, watching for any signs of movement. She crept across the forest floor silently as a cat, keeping hidden in the bracken and bushes. She crept behind a tree and slowly slid down into a sitting position. She cupped her hands and breathed on them. Her hands immediately began to glow with blue aura. She stood quickly, and silently ran across the forest floor, until she reached a pile of rocks. She pressed her still glowing hands against the rocks. Her hands left prints on the rocks for a second after she pulled them away, but then sank into the rock as if nothing had happened. Then a rock suddenly rolled away from a hidden entrance. She crept inside.

Then she let out a yelp as a hand came down on her shoulder. She looked up into the eyes of her friend Voaurak. "How you do you do that?!" she exclaimed. "I can never win," she said grumpily.

Voaurak chuckled. "Against _me_ you can't, but everyone else, well they would be backed to a wall right now," he said.

Haley ignored the compliment, still frustrated. "But I want to be able to sneak up on _you_!" she exclaimed. "When that happens, I'll be satisfied."

Voaurak smiled at the girl fondly. "Oh, My Little Viper, how you make me proud," he said warmly, pulling her into a hug. Haley finally relaxed, pressing her head into her friend's chest.

"I just want to be the best I can be for you, Voaurak," she whispered. She heard the young man sigh.

"I know, Haley. But you don't understand that you _are_ the best you can be," he tried to assure her. Just as Haley was going to reply, pain shot through her head, from the scar across her right eye.

She cried out, and her consciousness was immediately transported somewhere else. She looked up into the eyes of a very overweight, angry man with a pudgy face and mean little eyes. "You ungrateful little Freak! Stealing the food from the mouth of Dudley when we've been so kind to provide you with a home!" the man hissed.

"…but Uncle! I swear I didn't-" Haley heard the voice of a young boy. She turned her head to see a starved ten year-old boy; her age; on the floor, reeling from a swipe. He was dressed in ratty clothes that were much too big for him, and was wearing big ugly glasses that looked as though they had been broken several times. His eyes were brilliant emerald green, and his hair was jet-black, completely messed up; though that could have been from the beating he was getting. Haley felt her heart tear. It was her twin, Harry. She watched in horror and sadness as the overweight man proceeded to beat up the kid and then force him into a small cupboard under the stairs.

Haley was forced into the room with the boy, since she was here because of her connection with her twin. She felt her heart go out to him as the boy lay crumpled on the floor, sobbing with pain. She held him in her spiritual arms, wishing she could do more. Then, without warning, she was back at the forest, Voaurak holding her limp form in his arms. He was looking down at her sadly, with concern evident in his face.

"It was Harry again, wasn't it?" He asked. Haley nodded, tears shining on her face.

"I just wish I could do something for him, other than just share the pain! But he just doesn't know I'm there! I don't know why he can't feel me," Haley cried.

Voaurak looked at her sympathetically. "His magic has been suppressed by those terrible muggles. That's why he always gets in trouble with his magic, you know. If he were allowed some leniency, some tutoring, his magic wouldn't be so… all over the place. It's not his fault."

Haley nodded. "I know it isn't his fault… if only we could rescue him!" Her eyes turned pleading as she looked at her friend. Maybe this time, he'd... but Voaurak shook his head.

"You know we can't do that. Not until you are more powerful, My Little Viper. The Old One is having him monitored. He'd know if we rescued Harry, and then he'd come after us. And I won't be able to save you this time," Voaurak said sadly.

Haley nodded sadly and sighed. "I know we can't save him, but it's just so hard to see it happen to him," Voaurak lifted her chin with his hand, making her look at him.

"I know, My Little Viper. But I think I can help you make contact with him soon. New moon is tomorrow night. We'll do the ritual then," Voaurak promised. Immediately, Haley brightened.

"Thank you, Voaurak!" She exclaimed, hugging the young man, who merely smiled down at her.

That night, Haley lay in her bed, thinking about the first time she'd met Voaurak.

She had grown up in the orphanage after being left on the doorstep for the orphanage owners to find. She'd never had friends at the orphanage, because, as everyone agreed, there was something… _just not right_ about her. As a baby, she rarely cried, and when she did it was at the strangest times. She'd just been fed and she'd cry out and look at food longingly; but when the orphanage owners tried feeding her again, she'd just look at them with pleading eyes, refusing to eat. Or sometimes, she'd cry out for no reason, acting like someone had hit her, though no one was near her. Then several days later, a bruise would form.

As she grew older, she could talk and explain what was happening. When she cried out, she claimed that she could see a boy being beaten by a man or another boy, and that it also made the scar on her face burn. The scar was the oddest thing about the kid; she'd had it since she showed up at the orphanage. Sometimes, other kids would swear that it glowed when she had one of her 'episodes.' The kids teased her mercilessly about her scar and her episodes. But she never shed a tear except for when the scar acted up. She merely glared at the kids and either retorted angrily, or retaliated by playing mean tricks on the offending kids at a later date. But she'd rarely ever get caught doing the tricks, and many times there was no proof that she'd done them.

Because of her lack of friends, when the orphanage took a trip to the seaside, when she was about six years old, she stayed as far from the others as she could get away with. That was how she met Voaurak. She had been walking on the edge of the sea, away from the others, when she noticed a person standing in the fog up the beach. Being the ever curious soul she was, and with no thought to be frightened, she immediately strode closer, determined to see who it was.

The fog thinned as she approached the stranger. The stranger was a young man who appeared to be about fifteen or so. He was about 5 feet tall, two feet taller than the young girl. He had sandy brown hair and light gold eyes. He was wearing the strangest outfit the girl had ever seen: midnight blue robes with a slightly darker blue cloak around the robes, billowing gently in the wind. His hands were out of sight, hidden in the folds of his robes. His face was long and slender, a prominent chin and small nose, and a lipless mouth. When Haley approached him, he turned his eyes on her gently, and Haley felt her heart leap as she realized that this was the first time she could remember where someone looked on her with kindness.

The young man seemed to recognize her, for he smiled and beckoned her closer, his right hand appearing from beneath his cloak. She noticed that he had the palest hands she had ever seen, with long, bony fingers. "Welcome, Haley," the young man greeted her. "I've been waiting for you."

Haley looked up at the golden eyes, awed. "How do you know my name?" she whispered. She knew she should be frightened, but all she could think about were his eyes. They seemed to draw her in, enveloping her in happiness. She floated in bliss for a second, before realizing herself and tearing her gaze away from the young man, feeling acutely embarrassed.

The fifteen year old laughed softly. "You're not the first to become entranced with my eyes. Come, Haley. We have much to talk about," he said, once again beckoning her towards him.

This time, Haley focused on not looking in his eyes, now beginning to feel frightened. "How do you know my name?" she asked again, more forcefully this time.

The young man looked directly in her eyes before she could tear her gaze away, freezing her in place as she saw his eyes, now narrowed crossly. "I know many things about you, Haley. I know what you've been suffering at the orphanage. I know about your visions. I know about your abilities. I need to tell you something that you will find hard to believe, but it is nevertheless true. Haley, you are a witch. You have magic within you. The visions you experience are a result of your magic, combined with the suffering of your twin brother, Harry."

At the last statement, Haley gasped. She had never told anyone Harry's name, or that they were twins. That this man knew; it seemed impossible. But it lifted a great burden off of Haley's shoulders. She had thought that she was going insane, that perhaps she was wrong. For a second, that was all that registered in Haley's mind. Then she realized what else the man had said.

"Wait a second; I'm a… witch?!" she exclaimed. Then her eyes turned calculating, thinking. "Th-that's why I can do all those things…" she looked up at the man, who was nodding and smiling. She gave a small smile in return. "I knew I was special!" She exclaimed to herself, not noticing the smirk and expression of triumph that flashed across the man's face.

She looked back at the man. "What happens now?" she asked quietly. The young man was about to say something else when a shout from further down the beach caught both their attentions, and they turned to see several kids racing towards Haley.

"We'll have to continue this conversation later," the man said. Haley gaped at him, disappointed.

"No! Don't go! I'll get rid of them! I'll… I'll… I'll throw sand in their eyes or something! Please don't go!" She pleaded. The young man smiled down at the girl.

"Oh, My Little Viper, you will have to learn patience. I'll be back," he promised.

"But we're leaving tomorrow!" Haley protested, not noticing the pet name at first.

"I'll find you," the young man said, before backing away into the fog, disappearing with a soft popping noise. He was just in time as a trio of kids ganged up on Haley, sneering and telling her she was in big trouble with the orphanage owners for wandering away from their sight. Haley ignored the kids and looked back at the place where the young man had disappeared, sighing, before heading back to get her newest punishment.

'_What a strange way to begin a friendship,_' Haley thought to herself humorously as she fell asleep, dreaming of the young man's strange golden eyes.

**A/N: Heh, heh, sorry I did a flashback but it was just easier this way. Anyways, some things to explain and rant about: as for Harry, unfortunately he will, and Haley through him, suffer the Dursleys at least until his second year at Hogwarts. As for Dumbledore; well I'm gonna make him out to be an evil, diabolical old fool, but remember that this is from Voldemort's perspective, who is teaching Haley to hate Ole' Dumbles. But Dumbles isn't exactly evil in this fic; he is just an old wizard who is losing his touch. After reading numerous fanfictions in which Dumbles is evil, I do have to admit the many points other authors have made make a lot of sense. While I don't believe Dumbledore in the book was in any way evil, he did make a lot more mistakes than I think he was warranted. I'll do some explaining, just because I want to. You can skip this if you don't care.  
First things first; Dumbles told Harry that Lily's sacrifice saved him from Voldemort. But how many other mothers have thrown themselves before their children in this and previous wars? Then Harry's 'extraordinary' survival of Voldemort's attack shouldn't have been an unheard-of occurrence. The way I'm explaining it is: Harry and Haley have such strong powers, in their very auras (souls) that Voldemort's power was not enough to kill them, especially since their souls were completely innocent of anything bad. As Harry and Haley get older, their souls begin to be marred, thus weakening them and allowing them to get hurt. Vernon is able to hurt Harry because he is, however distantly, related to Harry. Harry and Haley's family members alone are able to hurt them because of shared blood.  
Secondly, Dumbles allowed Harry to be abused by the Dursleys. Though in the books, J.K. Rowling doesn't exactly come out and say that Harry was abused by the Dursleys, it sure is strongly implied. Now I don't say this is outright evilness merely because child abuse slips through the cracks all the time. I should know, as a survivor myself. I understand how hard it is to get people to listen to you. Some things just can't be heard by people.  
Thirdly, I cannot believe Dumbles' irresponsibility regarding students' health and safety at Hogwarts. In every single year Harry was at Hogwarts, something happened to get him and other students harmed. I would explain it as Harry's insanely bad luck, but the fact that it happened year after year, plus that it hurt others, makes me think that it is just plain irresponsibility. Keeping a Three-headed Dog that would attack anyone in a castle with children, behind a door that a first year could open (admittingly, Hermione is very smart, but still) is just plain STUPID and screams that whoever did it doesn't care really about students' safety. PLUS Dumbles went ahead and basically gave every mischievous child a challenge: find out what on earth they could be keeping in the school that could cause you to have a painful death. Really, if my teacher said that somewhere was off-limits unless I wanted death, I'd be curious and check it out. Kids are like that. It's like… uh reverse psychology.  
Enough about the many mistakes of Dumbles, I could literally fill a book with them (Rita Seeker already did, I forgot.)**


End file.
